


A Kiss to Make it Better

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Series: Dororo One-Shots [3]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Sibling Relationship, Sweet as sugar, no beta we die like men, seriously this will rot your teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: Dororo takes his brother’s wrists and firmly tugs them out into the open. “Well, I like them.” He kisses the wooden palm of Hyakkimaru’s hand and presses it against his cheek so his brother can feel his smile. “These are the hands that protect me.”Or, five times Dororo kissed Hyakkimaru and one time Hyakkimaru kissed him instead. (SUPER platonic don't worry)





	A Kiss to Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> I swear writing this gave me cavities. Just ask my dentist! I had to have two fillings done this week all because of this fic!
> 
> I'm actually REALLY happy with this fic. I feel like I'm starting to get a better feel for the characters and their dynamic together. Which is great, since I'm starting work on a much longer and far more involved Dororo fic that's been taking up all the rest of my time outside of work and this XD FML Dororo is taking over my life.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Dororo remembers, when his parents had been alive, before every battle his mother would pull his father down to press her mouth against the center of his forehead.

“For luck,” she would say.

He can’t help wondering if his father would have survived if she had given him the good luck kiss before the battle that killed him.

He had almost stopped believing in luck and charms and _hope_ completely by the time he met Hyakkimaru. But Hyakkimaru makes him want to hope again. Makes him want _desperately_ that they both walk out on the other side of this hell whole and together.

Makes him hope for a better world once this is all over.

So, when he gets a chance, the one time they set a trap for a demon rather than just stumble head over heels into one like they usually do, Dororo takes his brother’s face between his hands and pulls him down so he can lean up to press a kiss to Hyakkimaru’s forehead.

“For luck,” Dororo says as he pulls away.

Hyakkimaru’s eyes are wide, sightlessly gazing at nothing on the horizon. It’s cute.

~

Dororo remembers when his father used to let him ride around on his shoulders, before his legs were injured. He’d settle Dororo on one broad shoulder and keep him steady with his hand and walk around camp with him up there.

It was Dororo’s favorite place to be, because he could see everything from up there, it was like being on top of a mountain.

When he was tired, Dororo would lean against his father’s head and kiss his hair, trusting his father’s big, steady hands not to let him fall.

Hyakkimaru sometimes carries Dororo on his back, usually only when they’re crossing a river that’s too deep for Dororo to safely walk across, or his feet hurt, or he’s too tired to walk but they can’t make camp. Hyakkimaru would probably carry Dororo more if he asked for it, but he only asks when it’s necessary because he doesn’t want to become a burden.

But, one time when Hyakkimaru is carrying him when Dororo couldn’t hide the way the blisters on his feet made walking excruciating, his brother pauses and looks up at him with a tiny grin.

“Let’s run,” he says.

“What, with me on your back?” Dororo asks and his brother nods.

So, they do. And it’s _fun_. Hyakkimaru is lightning fast, even with Dororo’s near chokehold grip around his neck. Dororo laughs and shrieks into the wind, his voice getting caught and tossed back to him.

When they finally come to a stop, Dororo’s forgotten all about the pain in his feet, they’ve travelled farther than they normally would in a day, and Hyakkimaru is only breathing funny because he’s laughing so hard he _can’t_ breathe.

Dororo kisses Hyakkimaru’s hair and says, “Thanks, I needed that.”

~

Dororo watches as some young lord across the street charms a lady with flowers and pretty words and is disgusted. Everything is for show. He’s showing off how he can charm such a beautiful girl and she’s showing off how she can get an up high lord to fall all over himself for her. He hates it.

Dororo’s parents were never showy with their relationship, but always open with how much they loved each other. After battles, his mother would help bandage wounds, and his father would always kiss her hands and tell her, “I love these hands, your healing hands.”

Dororo doesn’t think any other relationships will ever compare to the love his parents shared.

He doesn’t know the context, but he hates the girl who flinches away from Hyakkimaru’s hands on principal. Hyakkimaru hesitates and withdraws his hands, and Dororo can’t hear what either of them say but he doesn’t need to.

Hyakkimaru won’t let Dororo touch him later, pulling his hands against his chest and curling in on himself.

“Wrong,” he says. “Not mine.” And Dororo wants to bite the stupid girl who made him think this, but he knows she was only the catalyst.

Dororo takes his brother’s wrists and firmly tugs them out into the open. “Well, _I_ like them.” He kisses the wooden palm of Hyakkimaru’s hand and presses it against his cheek so his brother can feel his smile. “These are the hands that protect me.”

Hyakkimaru makes a soft, choked off sound and Dororo feels his fingers twitch against his cheek as the other hand comes up to cradle his face and Hyakkimaru presses their foreheads together.

“ _Thank you_.”

~

Dororo misses how his mother used to pull him down into her lap and press tickling kisses all over his face until he was almost breathless with laughter. It was affectionate and playful, and never left him wanting.

Even after his father died, and he and his mother were starving, she would still pull him down into her lap and press her dry lips to his cheeks, whispering that she loved him.

When Dororo looks at Hyakkimaru on sad, lonely nights, he wonders if his brother ever had someone like that. Someone to pull him down in their lap and kiss his cheeks and tell him he was loved.

Dororo’s too small to pull Hyakkimaru into his lap, so he crawls over to sit in his brother’s lap instead. Hyakkimaru’s arms curl around him easily, and they settle against each other, watching the fire.

They lay there breathing together until the fire has burned out and the moon is high in the sky. Hyakkimaru’s eyes are open, but Dororo can tell he’s asleep by the soft, gentle snores coming from him. Dororo smiles fondly and props himself up on his elbow so he can close his brother’s eyelids.

He presses a sleepy kiss to Hyakkimaru’s cheek and settles down at his side again.

“G’night. L’ve you.”

A content, heavy sigh is the only reply.

~

Its been a bad week. A week of blood and fire, demons at night and samurai in the day and Dororo and Hyakkimaru are _exhausted_ by the time they find a run-down, abandoned shack at the edge of a field of wildflowers.

Dororo’s not sure why it was abandoned, or what it was here for in the first place, because there are no towns around for miles. They’re both hesitant at first, because they remember the incident with the demon Buddha statue, and neither wants a repeat, but the shack is just as empty and abandoned as it seems.

Dororo makes a fire on the dirt floor of the shack, under an open portion of roof so the smoke can get out. They were able to buy some fruit at the last town, so they eat that for supper and then curl up to sleep.

Dororo wakes late the next morning feeling fully rested for the first time in over a week. He and Hyakkimaru had fallen asleep sharing his brother’s traveling cloak, and Dororo woke up absolutely tangled in it. He can’t see his brother in the shack, so Dororo wriggles his way out and goes outside to find him.

Hyakkimaru hadn’t gone far, he’s lying on his back among the wildflowers, his eyes closed and humming Mio’s song to himself. Dororo’s heart clenches at the tune, but his brother’s expression is peaceful and content, so maybe it’s okay.

Dororo goes to sit next to him, keeping his steps quiet, but making enough noise that Hyakkimaru will know he’s coming. Hyakkimaru doesn’t acknowledge him beyond pressing his arm against Dororo’s leg where he’s sitting by his brother’s hip.

Hyakkimaru keeps humming and Dororo sits with him quietly, sometimes watching his brother’s face, others looking at the different wildflowers around them. At some point, Dororo grows bored with the peace and quiet and shuffles to sit on his knees, leaning over Hyakkimaru with a catlike grin on his face.

“What are you doing?” comes Hyakkimaru’s weary question.

“Nothing~” Dororo singsongs, leaning in to press a playful kiss to the tip of Hyakkimaru’s nose.

Hyakkimaru heaves a sigh, and then promptly sneezes out four rapid, kittenish sneezes from the pollen on the flower Dororo shoved under his nose.

Dororo cackles like a hyena until Hyakkimaru shoves him over and the wrestle in the wildflowers until they _both_ start sneezing.

~

The past twenty-four hours have been extremely emotionally taxing, so Dororo thinks he can be forgiven if his response to Hyakkimaru’s, “I came for you,” is to promptly burst into tears and throw himself at his brother.

He doesn’t get much of a chance beyond that to make a fool of himself because Hyakkimaru gets his leg back and things almost immediately go to hell after that. Hyakkimaru’s crazy _other_ brother is sailing an army towards the beach and they can’t get off the island without the boats. Which are on the beach.

Hyakkimaru is the one that comes up with the idea to use the bombs from Dororo’s father’s treasure traps as a distraction for the army so they can get to the beach and the boats without dying, and Itachi and his men latch on to the idea with all the hope of doomed men.

When the trap is set and ready to go off, Hyakkimaru turns to Dororo and says, “Wait. Forgot.” He takes Dororo’s face between his hands and presses his mouth against the center of his forehead. “For luck,” he says as he pulls away.

Dororo can’t really be blamed for missing the signal and the sound of the explosions after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the lifeblood of authors so PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed this! Even if its something little they all make my day!


End file.
